The Other Salavtore
by MysticDBRose17
Summary: Takes place in Season 3 what happens if the Salvatore Brothers had a sister Named May. What would happen if instead of Katherine Messing around with Damon and Stefan it was actually Katherine messing with Stefan and May? What happens when Elena starts to fall for May even though she trying not to be likes Katherine? I want to try and do something new with The Vampire Diaries.
1. The Birthday

**This is something that just hit me I hope you guys like it I mean this is really different from other oc's stories  
****I hope you guys enjoy  
****please Comment I want to hear all opinions ,please don't bash My story  
****-Debbie xoxo  
I**** Don't own the Vampire dairies plot or Cast, But I do own May and other OC if are in story**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Birthday **

**May's Pov**

Sun rays hitting my face I could have swear a few Hours ago I felt good as dead. Waking up I sigh,

"Hey May! It's Time to rise and shine" Damon calls from my door frame.

Lifting up my head a little which wasn't very much , Shaking my head I turn back over and go back to sleep. I could hear Damon walking away I sigh in relief but that was before I felt a gush of wind, but pay no mind till I felt hands grab me by My feet pulling me from under my covers and onto the floor. Glaring toward the person I sigh knowing there was no way I'll be able to get back into bed,

"What do you want Damon?" I ask trying to wake myself up a little.

He raises his eyebrow smirking, "Nothing just checking on my baby sister, can't I just have a conversation."

Between bother my brothers I love Damon between Stefan and him. I always seem to just click with Damon,

"No it just isn't the time Damon." I tell him starting to get dress and put on what felt would be good for my mood. Shrugging he looks at me very confused,

"You sure I mean you seem down than usual. I mean seem like yesterday you almost died from a werewolf bite."

I shake my Head,

"Your right but with Stefan gone it seem Mystic Falls has turned upside down."

He nods then laughs,

"Yeah that is true dear sister, but what would Stefan say when he learns Dear Elena had a lip locking session with you huh May."

Smacking him on the shoulder, "Yeah but that my brother's Girlfriend. Damon It was the spur of the moment and she felt sorry for me come on. I mean Elena doesn't even like me in that way, she just a good friend." Shaking he's head I just continue my way down stairs and came face to face with the very person I've been trying to avoid Elena. She looks up and noticed my presence,

"Hey May" She said

Smiling as best as I could I nodded,

"Hi Elena, What are you doing here not that I don't mind."

She nods shrugging,

"I just want to see how you were. I mean we barely talked since Katherine brought the cure for your werewolf bite."

I should have known she would say that, Laughing shaking my head I try not to look so hurt,

"No I was actually busy and I didn't want you to worry." She looks at me trying to see if I was lying but shakes it off. Could take it any longer I begin to walk toward the door then it hits me,

"Before I forget Elena" She turns smiling like an angel, "Happy Birthday" She looks a little surprise,

"Even before you ask Caroline Told me." She nods turning around just as Damon walk in. Taking that as my chance I zip on to the grill.

* * *

**Elena's Pov**

walking into the Salvatore I had a strange sense of nerveness I mean today when I was Waking up I just look out my window sighing not even thinking about writing in my diary ,but I mean so much has happen but it's recent events that have me question what I should do?

**Flashback**

_"I should really be dead. I mean I've been selfish and have almost cost this town ever since I came back." May Says, with whatever breath she has left._

_Shaking my head I grab her wrist. Intertwining our hands I smile,_

_"Don't think like that you're going to be fine just continue breathe, try not to use so much energy. "_

_I look at May while she begins to close her eyes and take small breath. I get up from where I'm standing and I lean over toward where she lay. I lean my head on her shoulder and I begin to get a good look at her face it's adorable. She begins to open up her eyes smiling a little then she rises up screaming,_

_"AHHHHH" she looks around Frantic throwing up blood._

_"Damon" I call out. He comes rushing in and goes straight to May who looks to beginning to look more pale by the second,_

_"Damon please kill me. I'm in so much pain. I CAN'T TAKE IT PLEASE DO IT" She shouts. Damon turns toward me._

_"No there is no way. We can't give up. She wouldn't want us to." I tell him. I know it was hard on him. I mean his sister is on death's bed and she's in pain. Damon sighs knowing very well I'm right,_

_"She doesn't have much time as you can see. Elena Shes in pain ok I know your waiting for a Miricle but she's in pain I don't think I can take watching her in pain. He sighs leaving the room. I lay beside May sighing she looks up toward me weakly,_

_"Elena I'm sorry for lying to you so much I haven't been a good friend I wish you could have meet me in the past I was the totally oppisite."_

_Shaking my head I look in May eyes trying not to cry. While looking in to May's Eye I felt this strange pull and I leaned toward her closing my eyes till our lips met and I felt a strange spark of fireworks. Pulling away I turn and see Katherine in the doorway smirking ,_

_"Oh don't stop on my account."_

_she walks up toward May brushing some of her hair from her face,_

_"Wake up May your not dying tonight. I have a gift for you."_

_May begins to open up her eyes weakly,_

_"Klaus let you go, I thought you would be far away by now."_

_Shaking Her head Katherine smiles,_

_"Word of advice it's ok to love them both... I did"_

_Shaking my head Katherine turns toward May smiling,_

_"Sweet Dreams" She look at May one last time then winked._

_I turned toward May who look the most guilty._

**End Flashback**

Since then she seem very distance and it worry me. I mean she's one of my best friends and I feel like I'm losing her,

"Hello Elena" I turned toward the voice shaking my head before feeling a gush of wind pass on

"Hi Damon. Where's May?"

He looks behind me then we both knew she left,

"She hates me. She hates Me"

Shaking his Head Damon gave me a weak smile,

"She doesn't hate you. I mean she might be guilty, she feels like Stefan's departure was her doing, She might think the opposite that you might hate her."

I turn to Damon flabbergasted, "Why would she think I hate her?"

He shrugs, " Simple you two kiss she feels like you regret it mainly because you're in love with our brother, so she just sparing her feeling to once again make you clearly happy though it's killing her inside." He says in a calming tone though I can tell he was hurt.

* * *

**May's Pov**

Arriving to the grill I search for an empty booth once I sat down I felt a gush of wind. Thinking it was Damon I sigh turning around till my eyes land on a familiar figure, "Hi" the person said. Confused,

She smiles winking, "Hi Maybell"

Sighing toward the booth I seat across the person, "Hi...Katherine"

She smiles leaning toward me kissing me then wink, "I miss you this morning"

Sighing, "cut the act Katherine. Being nice doesn't really suit you unless you want something in retrun. What is it?"

she sighs, "It's just I mean now that Klaus is gone. I'm celebrating"

Shaking my head I laugh, "if this was about Klaus shouldn't you be long go I mean you save me and you should have ran and never look back. What has changed?"

"Nothing has changed my dear Maybell. I just wanted to check on a few things before I left."

"What's the point? Your beloved Stefan isn't here" I laugh. She looks a little hurt, "Maybe It's not Stefan keeping me here, I was there when he choice to go with Klaus."

Nodding, "Yeah I know you brought me the cure, so tell me why your really here Katherine?"

Winking she gets up, "That's for me to know and you dot dot dot May."

* * *

Shaking my head getting up and leaving going back to the boarding house. Once I arrive back I notice it was party Central. Opening the front Door I watch so many unfamiliar faces parting while trying to find my way to my Room I bump into Elena, "

So didn't expect this. I mean"

She smiles,

"No I mean Caroline said it was suppose to be a small party, but you know her."

laughing I nod smiling a little this was the least most awkward conversation,

"True but you seem to be happy and that's good Elena." She nods grabbing my wrist,

"May you know I don't hate you right?"

Shaking away from her grip I sigh *here it comes* I take a deep breath before replying,

"I Know Elena, but You should because compare to Stefan and Damon I'm the selfish one, and I should have died that night, but I was saved ad Stefan had to try and be the hero and look where it got him now he's Klaus new henchman, and I feel Guilty."

I soon felt tears about to start to run down my cheeks. Elena was about to say something, but I just raised my hand stopping her,

"I know what your going to say and Don't I don't want to ruin your special day with this problem so have fun with your friends."

I vampire Speed to my room Closing The door,

"Wow My doppelganger knows how to treat a person."

Sighing I turn toward Katherine who seem to be all covered up in my sheets,

"Kat what are you doing here?"

She smirks raising up out of the bed and I notice she was in nothing but a black Lacy Bra and matching Panties. gulping I turn toward the door,

"It's ok to look it's nothing you haven't seen already May." Turning I laugh,

"Yeah, but I'm not falling for this so get dress and leave before some comes and thinks your Elena." she shakes her head pouting,

"Stop pouting that's very unattractive for your age"

She looks taken back before vampire speeding over to me grabbing the hem of my shirt ripping it off my body. she grabs my hip tossing me on the bed,

"what the hell?" I ask. Before I could get a respond I hear the door open and Damon walks in,

"May we have a...Problem" He looks at Katherine's Half Naked Body then back at me,

"Damon it's not what it look's like" Waving his hands,

"I don't want to know, but Our dear brother just pay a visit and killed Andie Star right before my eyes." Standing Up I look back toward Katherine, but she was long gone. I ran up to give Damon a hug,

"I'm Sorry about Andie I know she was someone you care about." Nodding he sighs,

"Yeah it sucks, but not only that Stefan wants us to stop looking for him or else he'll begin leave more trials of Bodies at our doorway." Nodding,

"He would say that, but let me guess you want to keep looking right. Damon he's our Brother and if the roles were switch he wouldn't give up on us." Shaking his head I felt shock,

"Damon we can't give up on him." I tell him slapping his chest playfully,

"He save both of us at least once in our life now it's our time to save him" Shrugging he begins to walk away,

"Wait we aren't finish talking" I scream,

"Yes we are we'll talk in the morning, Also your going to get a ear full from Elena." Confused I raise my eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" He turns around, "Because she found out we've been tracking Stefan and she's pissed we left her out. Sighing I Nod closing my door.

* * *

**First Chapter!**

**Please Comment!**

**How Was it?**

**xoxo  
-MegaRockinDebby**


	2. The Hybrid

**Chapter 2: The Hybrid**

**May's Pov**

Looking through my wind at the morning shine I could feel something about to come this way. Shaking off the thought I start stretching out of I felt something hard on the other side of me. Turning to the side I sigh noticing someone,

"Really Katherine what are you doing here?"

Laughing she raise up to my bed's headboard,

"I'm not doing anything...yet Maybell." She says seductively. Ruffling my hair *who does she think she is*

"Don't call me Maybell" Seductively she lean over till our faces was inches apart,

"Hey May I need to-" I look toward the voice and froze *Elena* Getting up out the bed,

"it's not what it looks like Elena"

shaking her head franticly she slams the door. Katherine laughs,

"whoa! she seem slightly _Jealous"_

paying no slight attention to her I head out the door to where Elena and Damon was in. Trying not to make a sound I lean against the Wall listening on the conversation

"Damon we can't give up on him. He's May and your brother if the roles was switch he would be trying to find a way to help you guys" *Deja-Vu*

Laughing Damon pours himself some Bourbon,

"You know May told me the same thing yesterday" Looking over I can see Elena stiffen up at the mention of my name.

"She did. was that before or after she slept with the bitch from hell?"

Surprised Damon seem to raise an eyebrow,

"What are you talking about?"

Not being able to take it any longer I vamp Speed in the room Glaring toward Elena's Direction

"Nothing Damon she meant Nothing Elena isn't a morning person right?"

Shock Elena Nods,

"Yeah I'm just worry about Stefan I mean he could be any where maybe even dead or in trouble"

"Yeah we know Elena"

"No you two don't I mean your brother is somewhere and your doing Nothing"

Turning toward Damon he shrugs taking his drink going upstairs. Glaring at Elena I sigh,

"I don't know what your problem is I'm sorry Damon and I been hiding we've been tracking Stefan and didn't tell you but we Had to Elena I mean Klaus thinks your dead and we want it to stay like that, but this isn't about Damon and my secret this is about you finding Katherine and me this Morning."

Shaking her hand raising an eyebrow,

"I don't know what your talking about?"

"Don't Play Dumb Elena it is all over your Face"

Sighing she turns her attention to me,

"Fine I just don't want you falling for her tricks I worry about you sometimes and I don't want you to get hurt"

"Elena I hate to break it to you, but I'm about an 163 years old I think I can take care of myself."

"I know but your a different person when it comes to Katherine I ju-" cutting her Off I vamp speed over having the distance about a few inch apart,

"I know you care Elena and I thank you for that but still I'm saying you shouldn't"

She want to say something else but I raise my hand to stop her,

"That it for now"

Walking into my room I sigh siting on the bed,

"Whoa Jealous Elena is...Feisty"

Laughing I nod,

"That she is, so what are we going to do about Stefan has anyone said anything? Ric?"

"I don't know May?"

"Damon don't start we are going to find him."

* * *

Walking in the Grill I notice Tyler was franticly looking for something or maybe even someone walking in his direction I couldn't help but Laugh,

"Tyler are you ok?"

Surprise by my presence he jumps a little,

"Whoa May don't seek up on me"

"Sorry" I laugh,

"So what or better yet who are you looking for?"

"Caroline. Have you seen her?"

"No. The last I saw her was actually with you yesterday so I would be asking you actually."

Shaking his head,

"I have no idea."

Looking in his eyes I could tell they were twitching a little,

"Stop lying Ty if something is going on you can talk to me I coul-" Before I could say anything My phone rang,

"Hello?"

"May hey it was Ric"

"Yeah Ric what is it are you ok?"

"Yeah I need you to come over Elena is about to do something. I already talk to Damon he's on his way."

Sighing heavily *this girl I swear*

"Ok I'm on the way"

* * *

Getting in my car hitting the gas petal I make it to where Ric told me they were and as I walk I spot a familiar figures *Stefan and Klaus* I vamp speed toward a closer area and was shock *it is you* before I could say anything I could hear what sound like two familiar voices *Elena and Ric* turning around I notice Stefan was gone *just great* Vamp speeding to were Ric and Elena were I pushed Elena in the river,

"Whoa" She shouts

Making eye contact she seem pissed,

"What? How did you?"

looking at Ric and Damon who showed up smiling,

"Thanks for tip Brothers"

Walking in the Water toward Elena sighing I stick out my hand for her,

"Let's go we are leaving. it's to dangerous." Shaking her head she takes a few step back. upset I take a deep breath,

"Elena you are acting like a four year old I mean do you know what tonight is going to be it's going to be a full Moon, so How you going to deal with that?"

"I know it's a full Moon May that's why I will be out before it happens I can feel him May he is close we have to try."

Sighing I turn to Ric and Damon. *hope this goes right* Turning to Elena I walk toward her,

"Fine we look around but if Damon or I see one sight of a werewolf I'm not going to forgive you Elena"

Smiling she gives me a hug,

"Thanks May."

Confuse I turn to My brother who was just shrugging. Returning the Hug it felt strangely...Right *Don't think like this May*. Pushing Elena back a little,

"We should go it will be night fall soon. the sooner the better, so Damon and I can Leave."

Nodding I pull Elena from the river,

"Let's go."

* * *

As we made our search we couldn't find our way around noting not even dust. Walking and Walking I soon had an explicable headache,

"Arg! Ow"

Alarmed Damon grabbed me before I could fall,

"May what's Wrong? You ok? Maybe we should just turn back."

"What do You mean?" Elena Turns in our direction,

"May what's wrong?"

Waving my hands I smile,

"It's nothing I'm fine."

Standing up on my own pushing Damon away a little I smile but it was short lived when the pain came back,

"AHH!"

I grab my head *What's wrong with me* I looked up and I noticed everything soon became blurry,

"May Hey stay with me"

"May hey look at me"

That was the last before I heard next thing I knew I blacked out.

* * *

**Second Chapter **

**Poor May **

**Thanks for the reviews **

**please keep supporting My story and Vampire Diaries**


End file.
